


The Chesapeake Ripper Makes A Special House-Call

by CassieRaven



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe Take on Season One, Buster and Winston are the best dogs ever, Buster loves everyone, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Doctor Lecter making a house call, Domestic Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal's experience as a medical doctor comes in handy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nurse that poor sick boy back to health, Romance, Sick Will, Some Humor, Somebody save Will Graham, Tender Loving Cannibal Care, The Chesapeake Ripper's Nursing poor Will back to health, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Tease, Will doesn't have encephalitis, Will has a bad cold, Will is Will, Will is a Mess, Winston loves everyone, some TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: When Hannibal arrives at Wolftrap to pick up Will for their carpool trek across the Virginia state to meet the rest of the team at a crime scene, he didn't expect to find him in his home looking horrible with the worst cold infection ever. Knowing he can't leave poor Will to fend for himself home alone being ill, Hannibal decides what has to be done about it.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	The Chesapeake Ripper Makes A Special House-Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [grantairess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/gifts), [Nicestofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts), [julesver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesver/gifts).



> Hello everybody, here is a brand new one-shot story that I bring to you all.  
> This on impulse story was inspired by me earlier just this last week having had gotten sick from catching a winter bad cold. Amazing what can inspire writing eh? (Let's hope that this evil stubborn cold of doom will leave me eventually before the Valentine's Day holiday next week.)
> 
> Major thanks as always to my fellow Fannibal, Fan Fiction Artist and Writer/Author Pensee for taking the time and enjoying having Beta-Read this first chapter. Thank you once again, lovely lady!

* * *

**Writing Prompt:** Person suffering from a cold, Cold Infection, Hot Soup

 **Title:** The Chesapeake Ripper Makes A Special House-Call

* * *

"Strange, Usually Will is already outside with his bags ready to go when I've just arrived to pick him up. Perhaps Buster or one of the other mutts are preventing him from trying to get outside on time," Hannibal sighed, as he had just clicked the locking alarm on to his parked Bentley in Will’s driveway.

His usually calm face looked slightly put off and troubled at the notice that his favorite special agent and professor wasn't outside on the porch waiting for him like always whenever the two of them agreed to carpool together to a crime scene or a trip to the airport for out-of-state cases with the FBI Team and Jack Crawford.

What was there instead of his favorite grumpy-scruffy looking man, was one of the said man’s dogs on the porch looking like it was both expecting Hannibal himself to arrive and appearing to be worried over something or someone.

"Winston? What are you doing out here in the windy cold? It's freezing out here. Where is your master?" Hannibal immediately questioned the mutt-mixed dog who looked up at him with recognition and relief to be seeing him there.

Winston immediately then trotted over to Hannibal, rubbing his head against the leg of his expensive suit’s pants in plaid gray and red. He kept looking at him with the same worriedness and began barking as he moved towards the door as he head-butted against the door that seemed to be already opened.

"I see, I shall follow you then if you are leading me inside. It's not like your master to leave the door unlocked and open like this so easily...hmm, lead the way Winston," Hannibal spoke quietly as he let the dog escort him into the house immediately.

"Will? Are you all alright? I hope you don't mind I let myself inside, the door was opened. I was expecting you outside with your bags ready to meet me so we could leave for...Oh dear, you don't look well." Hannibal murmured at the sight before him.

Will Graham did not look well at all, what-so-ever. He stood there in his kitchen of the house looking sweaty and flushed. His hair appeared even messier in its curls, skin pale white looking like a ghost on Halloween. The blue eyes looking miserable like he hadn't gotten anything proper of a good night's sleep. Hannibal took in the man's state of dress, he was hardly looking like he was finished getting dressed, wearing an overnight t-shirt of an old NOPD gray training t-shirt, a clean pair of socks on his feet, dog patterned cotton boxers and not any pants on himself yet. On the kitchen floor, the cannibal noticed something completely out of place, a broken coffee mug that had used to have a printed image on its ceramics of the Peanuts Gang infamous/famous American comic strip cartoon dog Snoopy. It was on the floor in pieces with what remained of once hot liquid of Will's pot brewed coffee. Continuing to assess the situation, Hannibal took in immediately more of what was the problem as Will began to start sneezing as he tried covering his nose up with his hands.

Will Graham had begun sneezing at the time he had been about to partake in a fresh morning cup of coffee before its demise happened and the man kept on sneezing in painful chaos.

Will was sick, and from the looks of it, it was probably a cold with a bad sinus infection.

"Winston, thank you for guiding me to him. Now, go run along with your brothers and sisters to go outside for that much-needed bathroom break I'm sure you all need. I'll tend to your Father for you all now that I am here. Go on, all of you go outside, go on," Hannibal commanded sharply but gently for the dogs to leave their doggy beds around Will's living room/bedroom as they all took to the command of being allowed outside the front door to do their business.

"It's nothing serious Ha-anibal. It's just a stubborn case of allergies or my nose deciding a sneezing fit is fine for this morning. Just let me clean up this mess, finish getting dressed, make myself another coffee to go, and we can get on our way after the dogs come back in from peeing." Will protested, his voice sounding different and sore while he continued to sniffle.

"I think not, I'll tend to the mess on the floor after I see you first. Come here stubborn boy, let me feel your hands. My goodness, you're cold, and from seeing clearly how runny your nose looks, and your voice sounding hoarse, you have got a bad case of a sinus infected cold. Come along, take a seat here on your bed." Hannibal gently took the empath by the shoulder, assisting in helping him to sit on his bed in the center back wall of the living room.

"It's nothing. It's not a cold, it's just my nose having a slight off-itch sneeze-fest. We can stop by a convenience store for me to get some Claritin pills to clear it up." Will argued in-between sneezes.

"No, I'm not taking any chances. Let me feel your forehead William, hmm. Just as a thought, a fever that feels like it’s mild but not too bad though you're still sweating...and your nightstand is covered in many balled up tissues. Have you been having sneezing attacks and a stuffy nose all last night?” Hannibal asked the flushed looking Will, immediately going into medical doctor mode.

“Yes, I kept feeling like blood or worse was going to come out of my nose the more it kept feeling runny and just sneezing all night long. I kept the dogs awake the whole time. Ugh, Hannibal can’t you just give me some vapor rub cream, some cold pills? We’ve got a case to go to, Jack’s going to be pissed if I’m not there.” Will answered, still sneezing away as he grabbed for more tissues from the tissue box that was by his head pillow on the bed.

“With those symptoms you just listed, you have a sore throat that was brought on by a cold infection. Sit right here, I’ll be taking care of you once I’ve tended to take care of one final thing,” Hannibal decided right then and there as he took his iPhone out of his autumn coat from an inside pocket, and immediately looking for his FBI Contacts list.

"What are you doing? Who are you—No Hannibal! Don't, please don't call who I think you're calling. I'm fine!!!" Will shouted his protests as he tried getting up but was gently pushed to keep sitting down by Hannibal’s free arm not holding the phone.

"Shh Will, hush. It's ringing...Hello Jack? It's me, Hannibal, Yes. I’m sorry Jack but it seems Will has an extremely bad cold and fever infection. How bad is it? Well, it appears bad enough that I had to rush him from his home to the emergency room of the nearest hospital for him to be checked out to be diagnosed with a high fever and cold infused infection. I’ll be taking care of him. No need to worry, your team will be alright handling that case across the state. No, there’s no need to call Alana, I can manage an ill Will perfectly on my own,” Hannibal spoke in his calm-authoritative voice, before quickly wishing Jack a ‘safe hunting’ and ‘Goodbye’ and hung up on the man.

“Did you just lie your ass off to Jack making it sound like my cold and fever is ten times worse than it is to convince him to let me play hooky off a murder case?” Will asked with a blink of his eyes, sniffing into tissues from his tissue box on his bed's nightstand.

“Yes. He’s very easy to convince. And Alana won’t be making a house call to overwhelm you with her finger gloved hands or pitying. Now, lay down here with your blankets. Take a nap. I’ll be going through your pantry and fridge to see if there’s anything edible. If not, I’ll make a quick trip to the nearest grocery store that can supply me with things I need to make you some soup with tea and get you some cold medicine...perhaps some more tissue boxes and heating water bottles for your bed to keep you warmer.” Hannibal smirked, not looking at all apologetic or sorry for what he did.

“...Humph, well then I guess I’m just stuck with you as my official home nurse taking care of me today. How bad do you think my cold’s going to be?” Will sighed, allowing the man to join him on the bed, taking a seat next to him.

“I’m sure you will be a respectful and polite patient, with little trouble then. I believe you will be fine in a few days, perhaps next weekend. Until then, look at this as a week-long vacation from having to teach classes or go on long trips to crime scenes and having to deal with dead bodies, all of those awful things and Uncle Jack’s pressure put upon you,” Hannibal smirked, patting Will’s shoulder comfortingly.

“That is true...I’m sure I can call Quantico up to find someone to cover my classes for this week if Alana can’t do it. No working on consulting for Jack...I can rest...or ahh choo! Try to rest.” Will sneezed into the Kleenex tissue in his hand.

“Precisely, Now, why don’t you just help yourself to bed and make that phone call into work; While I tend to call your pack back inside here to keep you company,” Hannibal suggested as he patted Will’s hand smiling before he left to call in all of the dogs.

“Okay,” Will uttered quietly to himself with a reddish flushed nose and smile.

* * *

Hannibal could overhear Will on his cellphone while he was looking to see what was in the man's refrigerator to see what he could find to use ingredient-wise for something he could make potentially for possibly soup.

Opening the fridge, Hannibal found already half-way to empty cartons of milk and orange juice, a carton of eggs, a small wedge of cheddar cheese, and Chinese food takeout boxes that looked questioning to him. Inside the clear lower drawers of the fridge there looked to be Ziploc baggies of already prepared homemade dog food. In the other drawer, there was a small head of green cabbage, one yellow onion unpeeled, a bowl of large Idaho potatoes, and a few decent looking carrots.

"Will, do you have anything editable in this refrigerator that is considered food besides the basics of little dairy products, your dog food, and what smells like horrendous foul-smelling 'Chinese' takeout cartons?" Hannibal called out to Will with a defeated sounding sigh.

"Ah-choo! Uh, sorry about that. I've been swamped with classes and cases nonstop to stock up on groceries. There should be some dry packages of chicken flavored ramen noodles in the cabinet next to the spices. I've got frozen chicken drumsticks and a bag of frozen mixed veggies in the lower freezer drawer under the fridge. Can't you make something out of that stuff?" Will called back asking from the living room/bedroom.

"...William, You have got to be joking! How could you even allow yourself to consider possibly eating all of that disgusting garbage? It's high in salt, sodium, toxic MSG and god knows what else they put into those cheap 'instant meal' foods." Hannibal snorted, feeling almost insulted by Will even suggesting the idea to make soup out of those cheap dry good 'things'.

"Fine...then just make me one of those cans of soup that I've got somewhere in my pantry cabinets by where I keep the Quaker oats instant oatmeal and my cereal boxes. I'm fine with eating that then or you could always make my leftovers from Panda Express in the fridge into something editable." Will's voice called back in the suggestions with a slight sarcastic-humorous tone.

"...I believe I can make something editable out of what is salvageable in this kitchen...to make you something proper to eat. I can adapt and manage with this offal chicken meat, bones for broth making...hmm...Will, where do you keep your flour and garlic?" Hannibal called out asking.

"Flour's in a container that's next to the pancake mix box by the cereals. I don't have fresh garlic, just the stuff that's in that paste form in the herbs tube in the fridge door next to the butter." Will replied in-between sneezes.

"Thank you for informing me. Just keep resting on that bed and try to relax. I'll make you up some tea with whatever tea you have before I get started on making you some chicken soup for lunch. It'll be wonderful with what vegetables you have on hand and perhaps some flour and butter seasoned dumplings made with it." Hannibal mused with a smile as the chef wheels in his head started turning.

"Sounds good. There should be some packets of Lipton tea and then some Blueberry-Honey flavored tea. Beverly recommended the berry honey tea to me last time she and I had some tea in the lab when we were hanging around while Jimmy and Brian were getting into arguments about Star Wars Vs. Star Trek classic movies." Will shared as the sounds of his laughter mid-blowing his nose could be heard from outside of the kitchen entry.

"I'll make do with the blueberry-honey tea then..." Hannibal sighed.

* * *

Will laid back against his pillows while Zoe and Ellie sat next to him on his bed. Winston was at the foot of his bed looking protective and worried about him, as always as the leader of his dog pack. Max, Jack, and Harley were on the floor of the double-stacked mattresses laying on various floor rugs. They joined their master by and on his bed the second Hannibal had called them back in from their bathroom break and playing for a few minutes an hour ago. All of his dogs had gotten worried for him the night before.

When he had started sweating, feeling the symptoms of his cold attacking him, Winston, Buster, and Ellie were first by his side while the rest of them had looked on in concern with howls and whimpering until Will had been able to settle them down. In the morning, Will was convinced that despite his stubbornness at thinking his cold was a fluke, his furry children had thought otherwise. Especially when he had remembered the look of complete worry that was on both of Winston and Buster's faces at seeing him having sneezed up a storm before dropping his fresh pot of coffee on the floor as it broke. 

At least he wasn't home by himself suffering through his cold. Will had Hannibal there, someone who he had considered a good friend, someone special and 'unique' that he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach and heart for whenever the good doctor was around him. As well as his pack of his adopted stray canine children...speaking of which...

"Winston, Zoe, Ellie, Jack, Harley, Max, and...where's Buster at? I thought he was sitting on the left side of the corner of my bed...Buster? Where are you at buddy?" Will called for him through his itchy voice and trying to hold back another sneeze from his stuffed up nose.

There were only three guesses at where the Jack Russell went to; either down the hallway to the extra room Will used for storage, upstairs somewhere, or into the kitchen.

Will hoped that he hadn't gone into that third place.

* * *

Hannibal after gathering all of the ingredients from Will's cabinets, pantry, and fridge placed them all onto the counter space next to the old cooking stove that looked to have seen better days. The psychiatrist and cannibal's eyes narrowed in disdain as he took notice of the simple microwave that was sitting on the other counter space next to the kitchen sink. It was plugged into the wall's plugin sockets right next to a nice looking basic toaster oven.

Hannibal didn't know what was worse, knowing that Will Graham who he becomes ultimately smitten with had owned a brand name digital microwave that was probably bought at Walmart of all places or that he had a use for using it. Probably the vision he then had of picturing Will coming home from days lecturing at Quantico or after having solved cases to come into his kitchen partaking in eating something taboo.

Hannibal visioning Will taking the most frozen dinner meal out of his freezer, or a can of chili or god forbid Chef Boyardee canned so-called 'Italian Pasta' and throwing either item into the microwave, pressing the buttons to let it turn on and begin 'cooking' his cheap meal.

He was thankful that he had never stayed there long there at Will's house much less in the evenings in past visits to see him or look after his pack for him when he would be asked to, to ever witness the man-eating those microwaved disgusting 'simple meals'.

Shaking himself out of those horrible thoughts, Hannibal went back to the task of deboning the meat from the chicken drumsticks on the plastic cutting board with a decent meat carving knife that he found in one of the counter drawers that held all of Will's knives and cooking utensils. Within minutes, he had the bones separated from the meat and tossed the bones into a simple pot with water.

After finding the various spices from the small pantry closet and cabinets, he added some teaspoons and dashes of salt, pepper, chicken bouillon seasoning, and some of the tubed liquid mashed paste of the garlic from the fridge into the pot of slowly boiling water and the chicken bones.

Just as he was about to let it start cooking up as a soup broth, to tend to wash the vegetables, Hannibal stopped suddenly as his nose started to immediately smell a familiar coat and scent of a particular canine, as well as hear the sounds of its nails tapping on the kitchen floor.

"Buster, you know that it's impolite to enter into a kitchen without making yourself known. It's rather rude." Hannibal tsk’d as he turned around to find the infamous member of his beloved Will's pack sitting there. The dog's tail wagging happily while his tongue stuck out looking excited at seeing his 'other favorite human'.

"I take it that you don't have any plans to leave this kitchen to let me cook unintended knowing you're history of behavior...nor do I assume that if I try shooing you out here to go spend time with your Father or your brothers or sisters that it will be a waste of both our time. Am I right?" Hannibal questioned the little Jack Russell who just kept wagging his tail, drooling his tongue before barking politely and excitedly at him.

"I'll take that as I yes that you do understand and will be standing. Very well then, I expect you to sit over there where your Father's chair is at the dining table. Sit over there, remember your manners. You may give your opinion or thoughts on this dish I'm attempting to prepare for your beloved master and Father...if you succeed in being polite and respectful, I will reward you with some sausage snacks that I do have on me. Understood?" Hannibal spoke directly at complete eye level to the dog, as if he was talking to a child.

"Woof-Woof!" Buster barked, looking even more thrilled and excited at the words 'reward' and 'treat'. 

"Good. We understand each other then. Now Buster, allow yourself to watch as I show you how one properly washes, peels, dices, and slices vegetables into proper pieces needed for Chicken and Dumplings Soup." Hannibal smiled, continuing to speak to the dog as he then took the vegetables in a small straining bowl to wash at the sink thoroughly.

* * *

"Here we are Will, lunch," Hannibal declared thoroughly not being able to hold back a triumphant smile as he waltzed into the living room, carrying a tray with lunch, while Buster followed right behind him with a happy trot in the steps of his paws.

"It smells great, Hannibal. At least I think I can still smell it through all this junk in my nose right now." Will smiled back as he sat back against his pillows, while the dogs immediately left their spots on the bed sheets and comforters, going to the floor as Hannibal moved towards where their master was.

"I'm sure you'll be able to smell properly again after a few days. Be careful, it's still quite hot." Hannibal cautioned as he placed the tray down into Will's lap.

"It looks and smells incredible from what I think I can tell. What kind of soup is it?" Will asked as he picked up the spoon from on top of the napkins, spooning it into the ceramic bowl to take a bite.

"It's called Vištienos ir Koldūnų Sriuba, made from scratch. I served it along with a glass of orange juice, and a cup of blueberry-honey tea. And some slices of an orange I had found in your fruit bowl by the kitchen window on the other counter. The vitamins will help you get better." Hannibal explained calmly as he watched Will blow on the spoon before taking a bite of the soup.

"You made me chicken soup, with dumplings?" Will smiled slightly after going for another spoonful catching a few pieces of shredded chicken and a bite-sized dumpling on it with some broth.

"Yes. I thought with what I could find in your kitchen, it would all work together quite well for a cure for your cold. I remember you telling me before in past conversations in my office how it was a comfort food dish for you and your Father to eat. Chicken and Dumplings being special he'd make for you if it was winter or if you ever became ill," Hannibal answered with a smile noticing how Will flushed a bit of a blush in his cheeks as he continued to take spoonfuls of the soup.

"Thanks, Hannibal, didn't think you'd remember something like that. This is good, I appreciate this. You didn't have to do this but I'm grateful you're here helping me out. I don't think I ever had chicken soup with dumplings in a long time...not counting the Campbells or Progresso brands in a tin can." Will chuckled to himself as he smiled back at Hannibal.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it then. There's plenty more left in the soup pot on the stove if you want anymore. Buster here was quite the good chef's apprentice for me while I was working. He sat in the kitchen very quietly while I worked." Hannibal amusingly motioned to Buster who sat right to Will's bed, looking on eagerly drooling as he watched his master and 'Father' eat his lunch.

"Good boy Buster, glad you weren't a nuisance to Hannibal then. Um, Hannibal would you mind feeding the dogs their lunch? It's in the fridge, and their bowls are all in a row with their names on them all in the corner of the kitchen where the back door to the kitchen is." Will asked remembering that it was lunchtime for the dogs as well.

"Certainly, it isn't a problem. Come on along Buster, you too Winston, Zoey, Jack, Ellie, Max, and Harley. Let's go into the kitchen and I shall serve you all lunch." Hannibal then immediately whistled for the dogs as they all stood at attention, following him into the kitchen.

"I let him look after them for a few times when I'm stuck at out of town and state crime scenes and cases, already my kids adore and listen to him. Safe to say they've got a second parent..." Will murmured to himself seeming amused, as he went back to eating his soup.

* * *

"How are you feeling after two bowls of Vištienos ir Koldūnų Sriuba?" Hannibal inquired Will gently as he took away the tray of the glasses and bowl all empty off of his lap.

"Fantastic. My compliments to the chef. I've never had anyone take care of me when I've been sick before not since I was a kid. Or make me tea, fluff my pillows, or take my temperature before. I appreciate all you're doing for me, Hannibal," Will couldn't help but gush while he noticed the blonde-grey haired man before he almost looked like he was preening over the thanks he was giving him.

"The pleasure is all mine. Why don't I read to you for a little while to help you sleep after I put these dishes in the sink to soak for a bit?" Hannibal suggested as Will nodded in agreement as he left for the kitchen.

"Could you get ' A Clockwork Orange' off my bookshelf? It's next to some of my collection of Oscar Wilde," Will called out to Hannibal, feeling like reading some Anthony Burgess that afternoon.

"A fan of Burgess, I thought so when I saw some of his other books alongside some classics like Kipling, Path, Austin, King, and subjects on various history of American Wars on your shelves the first time I came over here to look after the pack. I hope you'll forgive me for snooping through your library shelves Will, I was intrigued by your collection," Hannibal apologized as he returned minutes later going directly to the bookshelves nearby the bed in the corner of the living room.

"There's nothing to forgive when you didn't mind me browsing through your library shelves in your office Hannibal. I like reading various things I'm interested in. My Dad always said knowing about our country's histories and the history of wars was always a must. I find World War I and II the most interesting to read, why I have a lot of books about them on the top shelf more than the American Civil War." Will shrugged, watching Hannibal pick up the hardcover copy of 'A Clockwork Orange' from the shelf below the top shelf holding his war books and historical textbooks.

"We all have our interests and topics we enjoy reading I suppose. I have an interest in the medical field and practice still despite having been retired from being a surgeon for so long. I am a fan of some of the classics that Stephen King wrote as well, and of Kurt Vonnegut myself." Hannibal shared, bringing the book over to where Will laid, joining him on the other side of the bed.

"You don't say? Maybe we can have a discussion about our mutual thoughts and opinions on some of King's or Vonnegut's works next time when you see me for our weekly appointment," Will mused grinning as Hannibal smiled back before he opened the book and began reading the first part of Burgess novel to him, as Hannibal's voice slowly weaved it's spell in making Will feel relaxed and almost fall asleep.

As Hannibal continued with reading the novel, he would occasionally look up as he noticed Will trying to fight to fall asleep. As if he didn't want to stop listening to Hannibal's voice going on speaking. After two chapters into reading the story, Hannibal stopped closing the book slowly as he found that his beloved Will looked to be sound asleep. Quietly as he could be, Hannibal holding the book, stealthily attempted to slide himself out of the bed. However, just before he could completely move his whole body off of the mattress, He felt a hand on his arm immediately.

"Mmm, don't go. Sorry I started falling asleep...I think the soup with the extra day time medication you had me take when I was halfway done with lunch is starting to kick in...Hannibal?" Will asked suddenly getting the older man's complete attention.

"Yes Will?" Hannibal inquired, wondering if there was anything else he needed.

"Can you stay here with me? Just lay with me here, keep me company while I rest? I don't want to be alone," Will pleaded softly, his eyes almost giving the same sad puppy look like Buster or Ellie would when they wanted extra treat snacks or belly rubs on their bellies from Hannibal.

"Of course, just let me take off my shoes, and get comfortable laying right next to you then," Hannibal nodded, agreeing to his mongoose's demand, slipping off his fancy leather black shoes, before putting his cell phone on to the nearby bedside table, sliding into the bed next to Will under the bed's comforter and covers.

"Mmm, thank you...never thought you'd be here...taking care of me, that to get you in my bed, in my arms that I'd have to be sick with the cold from hell...I like this..." Will sighed happily, as he to Hannibal's surprise moved over to him to cuddle into his shoulder.

"You have nothing to thank me for Will. I'll always want to take care of you, care for you Mano meilė." Hannibal sighed, assuring him, while silently feeling victorious that Will was finally in his arms despite the circumstances not being as he had expected things to go.

"Mmmm...you're the best," Will mumbled into his shoulder as he fell fast asleep.

* * *

As Will slept napping cuddling into him, Hannibal had quietly kept watch over him. Watching the man sleep, how his face looked calm as he slept, dreamed peacefully. The dogs he noticed were all asleep themselves napping in their dog beds around on the living room floor. The dogs minus Buster and Jack, all slept snoring lightly, Buster and Jack tended to snore loudly in their sleep much to the disdain of Hannibal. However, he let it go, they were dogs after all and couldn't help themselves he supposed. His main focus was on the man that he coveted, adored, and loved intensely in the bed with him.

Hannibal couldn't help but feel thankful to the higher powers of a god, gods, or being up in the sky for having such luck; thankful that Will had gotten sick with a terrible cold, allowing him to take advantage of the situation to help him ditch Jack Crawford and the FBI team going on that case across the Virginia state. Will needing him to help tend to take care of him. Hannibal was thankful alright, thankful that his beloved Mongoose got to see a side of him that appealed to him, of wanting to be taken care of, nursed over, fussed over despite his earlier protests that morning. This could all work out he reasoned to his plans and designs on his favorite special agent.

He continued to lay there as Will deep in sleep moved more into Hannibal's side pleasantly. He reached over to stroke the soft dark brown curls of Will's hair, it felt soft despite looking messy.

"You Mano meilė look so beautiful...perhaps one day you'll be ready to fully see me, all of me," Hannibal whispered, believing that Will was still heavily in his sleep and coma from the soup and medication.

"Mmm. I see you just fine Han...I've always been able to see you...all of you..." Will's voice murmured, as he moved his head on to the deep red shirt covered chest of Hannibal comfortably.

"...What do you mean you have always seen me, Will?" Hannibal cautiously asked the sleeping curly-haired man, wondering if he was completely aware of what he was saying.

"I've seen you...always been able to see what you are...because..." Will continued talking in his sleep mumbling on, his eyes still closed.

"Because what Will?" Hannibal carefully in his voice asked him, trying to remain perfectly calm despite feeling his heart beating fast.

"....Because I know...I've always known...I know..." Will answered, as his hands found their around Hannibal's body, wrapping around him protectively and comforting.

"You've...' known'...know what exactly?" Hannibal dared to ask the man as he noticed he began to open his eyes looking sleepily and up directly at him.

"I 'know' you're the Chesapeake Ripper...I know what it is we eat is actually 'long pork'. I've known for a long time. I've known what long pork is because I used to eat 'wild hog' when I grew up in the wild parts of Lousiana's swamps in the bayou parts with my Dad."

"You...you've eaten long pork...' wild hog' before with your Father? He was a..." Hannibal began asking, looking very surprised at Will.

"Yes. My father wasn't exactly like you the Ripper or god forbid like that lunatic Jerry Dahmer, but he always had a belief in never wasting meat of the game we hunted...that included anyone he 'accidentally' shot who ended up trespassing on to our private property when we lived on some land in our cabin out there. Or the occasional convict or who'd wander into our part of the bayou area on the run, or a child molesting sex offender who when we were in town getting supplies maybe according to Dad, looked at me too 'funny' to him or had the balls to try to stalk us, or try following us home to see where I lived."

"Really? Your father took part in the killing, butchering, and feeding you that kind of 'wild pork'?" Hannibal asked, looking intrigued and astonished at what Will was sharing with him for the first time.

"Yes. My Dad always said 'meat is meat, it's no different than skinning a catfish, rabbit, or wild hog or boar Willy. We've got to eat somehow to survive'. It was no different from eating wild boar, rabbit, or gator to be honest. Anytime we had company, we'd say they were eating wild pig, boar, rabbit, fish, or just gator and they'd buy it. Why do you think I was so calm and looked thrilled at every new game meat or dish you'd serve me? Your 'interesting' books on anatomy and medicine in your office library, the connections concerning your career backgrounds, everything. I always knew Hannibal." Will smiled a look of knowing on his lips and a look of darkness Hannibal had never seen before in his blue-green eyes.

"I see...and what will you do about this...knowing all you know about me then?" Hannibal asked, wondering what Will's answer would be.

"Nothing. Jack will never be told. I find you interesting and intriguing just as you find me...Why would I ever say a word? You were right about me concerning Hobbs. It felt good. Besides, you having taken such good care of my pack and especially me today like you always have been just cemented it for me. I'm not giving you up to Jack and the Feds, You, I believe have your reasons for doing what you do within reasoning. I respect that." Will shared, answering him as far as Hannibal could tell in his eyes truthfully, being genuinely honest.

"I see, Well then, I'm glad that you find me interesting and trustful as well. You must know about how I feel about you then I assume?" Hannibal smiled while looking relieved that he had nothing to worry about.

"Of course. Being wooed and courted with all of your delicious meals, conversations, comfort you have given to me spoke volumes to me. I feel the same, you're the snake I could never send away from under my house if I'm the mongoose." Will offered, grinning as he leaned up more to place a gentle kiss on to Hannibal's lip which took the other man by surprise for a second before he returned the kiss.

"Good to know that you return my feelings. When you are feeling better, maybe you and I could go on a first date. perhaps to dinner, a movie or night at the opera?" Hannibal suggested, allowing Will to snuggle back against him while he stroked his curls some more.

"Sounds good, I can always ask Alana or Bev to look after the dogs for me here while we go out...Bev's always been complaining to me how I needed to get off my ass and finally ask you out or hit on you at some point." Will snorted.

"I take it that's why Ms. Katz has always been constantly trying to persuade me to join you and her with Jimmy and Brian out for drinks to 'pub crawl' in Baltimore's downtown area, or go out for wings at a Hooters or Wild Wings establishment?" Hannibal brought up, chuckling.

"Yeah, pretty much...she's stubborn when she wants to play matchmaker." Will shrugged, settling for nibbling on to Hannibal's neck playfully.

"She won't have to worry if we say something next time...Will..." Hannibal paused stroking his hair.

"Yes?" Will asked.

"What else was it that gave me a way to you figuring out how to see me through my person suit?" Hannibal inquired gently but then raised a brow at Will's sudden giggling and laughter as he tried not to sneeze.

"Your puns, your cannibal puns were the ultimate proof to me that you were the Ripper...only a serial killer would be that badly into crud puns about murder, no sane or innocent man would”, Will grinned.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Lithuanian to English Translations:**

Vištienos ir Koldūnų Sriuba = Chicken and Dumplings Soup

Mano meilė = My Love

**Author's Note:**

> There you all have it, another finished one-shot story.  
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this new one.  
> If you enjoyed it, then hit the like/kudos button, favorite it, follow the story, or leave a comment/review for it in the comments/reviewing section.  
> Any negative comments, fake 'constructive criticism' or 'rude' reviews will be ignored, and given to Hannibal to take it up with dealing with you.
> 
> Until next time, XO


End file.
